


Not All Who Wander are Lost

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Character, Broadway, Coffee, Cool, Gay Characters, Im a nerd, Multi, Musical, Musicals, Other characters just too lazy to tag them, broadway refrences, coffee shop AU, crutchie and race are theater nerds, crutchie is too pure, gay relationship, jack and crutchie are bros, lol, mentions of abuse, references of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Jack was tired.Jack was really,really, tired.It was about 6 in the morning, and he had been walking since the day before. He was absolutely done with his dad’s shit. Jack was so done that he packed his bags and walked straight out of the house at 9 o’clock at night. He had almost no money, and his only destination was scribbled on a ripped slip of notebook paper that was years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies  
> Tw to mentions of abuse

Jack was tired.

Jack was really, _really_ , tired.

It was about 6 in the morning, and he had been walking since the day before. He was absolutely done with his dad’s shit. Jack was so done that he packed his bags and walked straight out of the house at 9 o’clock at night. Well, not straight out. His dad got a few hits in before he left. He had almost no money, which was why he wasn’t taking a taxi. His only destination was scribbled on a ripped slip of notebook paper that was years old.

 

_A teenager on a crutch hobbled up to Jack, face grim. “Jack, listen. A new foster family Is taking me in.”_

_“That’s great! You’s can finally get out of that shared home!”_

_“Yeah, I know. The only problem is that they live on the other side of the city.”_

_“Oh,”_

_“Yeah, oh,” The injured boy shoves a slip of paper into his friend’s hand. “This is the address of where I’s going to work. I applied and they accepted. I’d give you the address of the house, but my foster parents are moving apartments, and they’s haven’t picked a new one yet. This is the only place I could think of where you’s could find me if you needed help, so,” Jack pulled his friend into a hug. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay in contact with his friend after he moved, since his dad monitored everything that he did, even sending out letters._

_“Thank you,”_

_“It’s no problem, really,”_

 

Jack looked down at the paper in his hands as he stood in front of the address, backpack thrown over his shoulder and cheek throbbing. The sign read _Newsies Café and Coffee. Huh, pretty nice_ , Jack thought as he examined the outside of the building. I hope Crutchie still works here, it’s been years.

He walked in and a bell jingled, alerting the barista of his entrance.

“Hi, welcome to Newsies Café and Coffee! Can I get you anything?” Jack spent this moment looking around the café. It had many framed newspapers on the walls, rustic looking tables, and soft music playing in the background. The barista’s name tag read David.

“Um, not exactly. I’s just wondering if there’s someone who works here named-“ Jack paused as his friend in question comes out from the back room. Crutchie stops and stares. “-Crutchie,” he finished.

“Jack, s’that really you?” He saw his friend get teary-eyed as he put his hand over his mouth.

“Looks like you gotta new crutch,” Jack replied as Crutchie threw himself over the counter to hug his best friend. What Jack pointed out was true. Crutchie’s old, wooden crutch was nowhere to be seen, replaced with one of the nice ones that they have at doctor’s offices and hospitals. _His new foster family must be grea_ t, Jack thought, tears springing to his eyes as he hugged his friend back and buried his head into his shoulder, until he hit his jaw and flinched.

“Ow, shit,” he hissed as Crutchie pulled way to examine him.

“Are you’s okay? What happened? Davey, can you get me’s some ice from the back?” Crutchie asked as he swung over the counter, crutch in hand, and guided Jack to a chair which he almost collapsed in. Davey walked out of the room, and Crutchie sat down across from his friend, staring intently. “The whole story, from the beginning, don’t leave any details out,” Jack fidgeted but started talking.

“So I’s don’t really wanna go fully into it at the moment,” Jack said as he glanced around, checking for eavesdroppers. “I’s just finally got so fed up with my dad that I packed a back and left. I thought I’s would have time, since he usually stays out till 10ish on Sunday nights, but he came back at 9 while I was leaving. Gotta couple hits in-“ he sees Crutchie blanch “-but nothing too serious. However, I ain’t got no money, since I’s didn’t have time to grab any, so I’s couldn’t take a taxi here.”

“Wait,” Jack observes his friend as he puts the pieces together. He’s much better off. Not as small or skinny, no more bruises, no bags under his eyes, His family must be real nice. “You _walked_ all the way here?! Across the whole city?! What the hell!” Jack looks at his dirty hands sheepishly.

“Well I ran part of it…” he trailed off, realizing his reply was no good.

“No wonder you look like shit! After all that with your dad, plus staying up all night, _plus_ travelling across the city on foot, you must be so tired…”

“And I thought I’s looked sexy,” Jack sasses back a smile on his face. He missed hanging with his best friend. He hasn’t seen him since his sophomore year of high school. It’s been about three years, Jack thought, tuning out Crutchie as he scolded him, so he should be in his first year of college.

“-seriously though, Jack, I’s really glad you got away from that bastard of a dad of yours,” he paused for a second. “And I really missed you,”

“I missed you too, pal,” Jack replied smiling to his friend. At that moment, Davey walks out from the back, bag of ice in hand.

“Hey, here you go,” David, or Davey, as Crutchie called him, says, handing the cold bag to Jack who turns to get a good look at him for the first time. And _damn_ , he’s hot. Jack can feel himself starting to blush as he looks at the attractive barista, hoping that he doesn’t notice. After a moment, Jack is snapped out of his trance and grabs the bag quickly.

“Thanks,” he says softly, staring at his lap. Davey pulls up a chair and sits down with the reunited friends.

“So,” he starts. “Who are you and how do you know Crutchie?”

“Jack Kelly, the pleasures mine,” the dark-haired man replies as he sticks a hand out for Davey to shake, which he does. “Crutchie is my friend from way back in elementary, but we’s hasn’t talked since he moved here, cause my dad’s really strict,”

“Oh, so you’re the Jack Kelly Crutchie’s told be all about,” Davey smirks and Jack looks at Crutchie in horror.

“What did you tell him,” he asks as Crutchie laughs.

“Oh, nothin’ much, ‘cept for the pants incident-“

“That was fifth grade!” Jack interrupted, and Crutchie continued like it was nothing.

“Mr. Marvin from Freshman year, remember him?” Jack facepalmed and blushed.

“He was a hot for a math teacher, don’t judge,” Davey laughed.

“And, I told him about that one time you fell off the stage in theater,” Jack banged his head on the table.

“Why did you have to tell him about every single one of my embarrassing moments? Even Mr. Marvin? I feel betrayed,”

“Hey, don’t worry, he told me some good stuff, too. Anyway, what are you doing here?” Jack paused for a second, contemplating whether to answer truthfully. _Eh, what’s the harm?_

“Well, I got away from my dad who’s kinda a douche and Crutchie gave me the address of this place in case I’s ever needed help, but I didn’t get to take any money before I left, so I sorta just walked here from my dad’s place across the city.”

“Wait, across the city? How long did that take you?”

“All night,” Jack replied as Davey examined him with worry.

“Number one: never do that again, it’s really bad for your body to be awake that long, not even including walking all night. We should probably get you some food. Hey, Crutch, “ Davey turned to address his fellow employee. “Can you go grab some food from the café? Spot was finishing a batch of pastries while I was back there.”

“Yeah, sure.” Crutchie used his crutch to push himself into a standing position and walked to the back room. Davey turned back to Jack, who was picking at him nails idly, to finish his lecture.

“Number two: where are you planning to go? You don’t exactly have a place to stay and I don’t want you staying on the streets,”

“Uhhh,” Jack hesitated. “I have no clue. I thought I’s could stay with Crutchie, but I have a feeling that if he’s in college, he’ll have a dorm, which I can’t really bunk in.”

“That’s true,” Davey thinks for a second, and his face lights up with an idea. “Why don’t you stay at my place? I-“

“No, I’s couldn’t intrude like that,”

“You won’t be! I offered, so it won’t be intruding. I have a pull-out couch in my apartment; it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, but if you’re okay with it, at least it’s something to sleep on.”

“Are you sure I’s won’t be intruding?”

“Positive,”

“Okay, fine I’ll stay with you. Thanks for offering your place,”

“It’s no problem, I’ve been wanting a roommate anyway. Living by yourself gets kinda boring, and now I don’t have to rent a bigger apartment to live with someone. You have to stay here until my shift is over in a few hours, though. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine by me,"

"Perfect! I-"

“Yo, Dave!” Crutchie cut him off with a yell from the kitchen. "Everyone wants to meet Jack! Can you bring him back?"

"Sure, be there in a sec," David answers, standing up. "Crutch has mentioned you quite a bit to everyone, you were the only thing he talked about from before he moved; he refused to say anything else about his old life. They're probably just curious."

"Yeah, I get it. I'd be curious too," Jack relies as he stands up, brushing of his pants to cover up the flinch and look of pain he got from the motion.

"I'm just warning you, our friends are... interesting," David said cautiously. Jack smiled.

"Good thing I like interesting people. Lead the way, Davey" Jack could have sworn he saw David blush at the nickname, but he turned to quickly for him to see. _Must've been a trick of the light_ , the blue-eyed man though as he followed the barista into the back room, wondering how his life had become so interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summaries so I'm not gonna try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies  
> tw for mentions of abuse

Jack followed Davey into the kitchen in the back of the shop, where he found 3 other employees talking to Crutchie. They all looked about his age, and were currently fighting. The short, muscular one wearing an apron guarded a pan of croissants like his life depended on it. There was a lanky blonde boy with electric blue eyes trying to reach the pan, and was currently balanced on one leg, reaching over the counter. Crutchie was trying to reason with the two boys, and a girl with curly auburn hair sat in a chair off to the side, nursing a mug of tea. They all froze and looked up when Jack and Davey walked through the door, and the blonde boy almost fell over.

“Oh, Jack! Thank God, they can stop fighting now,” Crutchie exclaimed, relieved. The shorter man eyed Jack suspiciously, moving the pan he was holding as far away from his as he could. The blonde boy met his eyes and smiled.

“So you’s expecting me to just _give_ ‘im my pastries?” The shorter man said in a thick Brooklyn accent.

“It’s just _one_ pastry, Spottie. Be nice,” the blue-eyed boy said. He turned to Jack and stuck out a hand. “The name’s Race. Nice ta meetcha,”

“Jack Kelly,” Jack replied, shaking his hand. _He seems nice enough_. _I’m not sure about his friend, though,_ thought, eyeing the man across the kitchen who was staring him down.

“The angry baker is my boyfriend, Spot. He’s actually a softie, jus’ doesn’t show it,” Race continued.

“Boyfriend?” Jack questioned.

“Ya gotta problem with that?” Spot asked threateningly.

“No, no,” Jack backtracked. “I’m bisexual myself, it’s fine. I’s just didn’t see you guys dating,”

“Well-“

“Spot, give him a break,” the curly-haired girl said. “You’re probably scaring him,”

“He’s not scaring me,” Jack shot back. “Is just-“

“My name’s Kathrine, but you can call me Kath or Kat if you want,” the woman interrupted. “I’m the manager of this place,”

“Nice to meet ya,”

“Ditto,”

“Okay,” Crutchie interrupted cheerfully. “Now that introductions are done, Spot, can you _please_ give him a croissant? He’s been up all night and-“

“I don’t care, he has to pay. I’s pour my blood, sweat and tears into making these things every day, ‘n you…” As their argument continued, Jack started to feel terrible. He became lightheaded, and began to sway a little, but no one noticed. Well, no one except Davey, who had been sanding silently behind Jack, watching the exchange.

“Hey, Jack. Are you good?” He asked, concern lacing his tone. The others stopped arguing to watch Jack, becoming worried from Davey’s question.

“Yeah, I’s perfectly fine,” he reassured them, but then his knee gave out and he fell to the floor. Everyone crowded around him from the motion, and he struggled to get back up.

“Jack, that is _not_ fine,” Davey fretted. “Race, can you help?” Davey asked as he grabbed one of Jack’s arms. Race nodded and moved to grab his other arm and helped him up. Jack flinched at the sudden movement, hoping no one noticed. Little did he know that Spot and Race shared a knowing glance as he shifted away from the blonde boy, suspecting what had happened to him. Together, the two employees lifted Jack up and moved him to the chair Katherine had previously been sitting in.

“See, the thing is,” Jack said guiltily after they set him down. “I _may_ have hurt my knee runnin’ from a crazy dog on the streets,” At that moment, they heard the bell on the door of the store ring.

“Okay,” Katherine clapped our hands. “Crutch and Dave, you guys out front. Race, you still need to mop the floors of the café. I’ll clean the tables. Spot, you get Jack some ice for his knee and keep baking.” All of the employees nodded and went to go do their jobs. As Spot walked over to the freezer, Jack couldn’t help but think of his dad. _I wonder if he’ll look for me,_ he realized, suddenly panicked. _No, I’ll be fine, I’s halfway across the city, he can’t find me here,_ he reassured himself. _Right?_ Before he could get dragged down further into his head, Spot walked back over, ice in hand.

"Pull up ya pants leg so I's can put this ice on it,"

"I's fine, really. You don't-"

"Just shuddup and let someone do somethin' nice for ya,"

"Fine," Jack hesitantly pulled up the leg of his pants to reveal the condition of his knee. However, his knee wasn't the only thing that was injured. There where bruises and cuts all over his shin and thigh, and they all looked fresh, as well as a swollen knee. He worried his hands self-consciously as Spot examined the condition of his leg.

“Jack, this don’t look like it’s from runnin’,” Spot said cautiously as he sized up the severity of the wounds.

“I know, and I can explain, jus’ let-“ Jack was interrupted yet again as Crutchie walked through the door.

“Hey, just came back to get more-“ Crutchie froze as he noticed the state of Jack’s leg. “-cups,” Jack looked at his hands, guilt showing on his face.

“I _may_ have downgraded how much he actually hurt me,”

“No shit,” Spot mumbled.

“What the _hell_ Jack! You-, why-, ugh! I can’t even explain how _mad_ I is! What good does it do for you to hide this! I’s-“

“Crutchie, I need those cups!” Davey called from the front of the store.

“Comin’,’” Crutchie replied. He glared at Jack as he grabbed the items. “This conversation is _not_ over, you hear me?” he said venomously as he hobbled back out front to continue his shift.

“I’s hear you,” Jack mumbled as Spot stared at the door, dumbfounded.

“I’s haven’t seen Crutch that mad _ever,_ ” he exclaimed as he glanced back at Jack.

“I’s know, you don’t needta scold me, too. It was such a _bad decision_ not to tell people. I’s heard it all before. No one else understans’ why I don’t tell people,” Jack replied looking bitter. Spot got up and started digging through the pantries, back facing Jack, and he began to speak.

“You’s most likely didn’t tell people ‘cause you thought you wouldn’t be believed and that people would think you’re lyin’ for attention, or the people would believe you but you would be constantly pitied and thought of as weak. And trus’ me, you’re not weak,” Jack paused in disbelief, as Spot had just summed up his main fears pretty accurately. As Jack sat in silence, Spot pulled out a first-aid kit from one of the cabinets and began to clean the injuries on Jack’s leg.

“You’s not the only person whose been abused, y’know,” Spot stated quietly as he worked. “Jus’ know that if you’s even need anyone to talk to, I’ll be here.”

“T-thank you,” Jack stuttered, surprised at his kindness.

“Is’ no big deal,” Spot said self-consciously as he began to wrap Jack’s knee.

“So how do ya know how to do all this medical stuff?” Jack asked, changing the subject.

“I’s takin’ classes right now, they’re all at night, though, so I still have time to work in the mornings,” he replied, tying the wrap. “Now, do you need me to fix up your other leg?” he questioned. As Jack opened his mouth to reply, he stated “You’s better not lie,”

 “Is’ not as bad, I swear, you can check,” Jack responded, lifting up the other leg, the rights side, of his pants. It only had one large bruise, and no cuts. At the sight of the less injured leg, Spot began to pack up the first aid kit. As he did, he explained the condition of Jack’s knee.

“You’s probably had a minor sprain, but made it a lot worse by walkin’ across the whole city. You might end up needing a crutch if it starts to hurt m-“

Spot was cut off as Kathrine poked her head in the doorway and said “Spot, we really need those croissants out here. It can’t look like we have no food,”

“Yeah, I’ll bring em out in a sec,” he replied, and Katherine went back out front. Spot picked up the pan, but handed Jack a pastry before he walked out. Jack stared at him, dumbfounded, and the baker rolled his eyes. “Don’t think I’s goin’ soft on you,” he said as he walked out front, and Jack smiled.

“I won’t,” he called to his retreating form. As he nibbled the flaky food, Jack couldn’t help but think about what his future could possibly bring him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um??? This already has over 100 hits?? How??? All of the kudos gave me motivation in my computer class yesterday and I couldn't just leave a chapter unfinished soooo update!!! I have no clue when the next updates will be, I make no promises buuuttt I actually have a plot planned???? Yayyyyyy!!!!! Please leave constructive critisim, comments, kudos, and come rant to be on my tumblr le_ultimate_fangirl!!!! Thank you all for the support, hope you enjoyed!! Have a great day! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm I'm not good at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies  
> Tw for mentions of abuse  
> Also I have stopped typing the newsies' accents because it took too much work and I'm lazy

After a few more minutes, Spot left the kitchen with his tray full of pastries in hand, giving Jack one last glance before walking out the door. Jack stayed sitting in the chair awkwardly, not sure if he was allowed to go out to the front of the shop or not. After a few more minutes of silence, Katherine pops her head back in the doorway.

“Hey Jack, you know you don’t have to sit back here all by yourself, right?” she asked teasingly. He blushes by replies, trying to defend himself.

“I know, I just didn’t wanna bother everyone,”

“Well, you won’t be bothering us, so you can come out if you want,” she said, and then goes back to work. Jack grabs a stack of napkins, a random pen he found, and limps out the doorway to sit at one of the tables in the front. Crutchie glares at him as he sits down, and Davey throws him a smile. He can’t help but grin back.

He sits at the table and doodles on the napkins for a while. He decides to draw all of the different employees at the shop. He just finished sketching Crutchie, the last person he had to draw, as Race plopped down in the seat across from him, scaring him out of his trance.

“Heya Jackie, what’cha drawing?” the blonde boy asked, leaning in to see the napkin. Jack shies away from him, but pushes the napkin toward him so he could see his doodles.

“It’s nothing much, just some doodles,” Jack replied, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s not just some doodles, these are incredible!” Race exclaimed, moving the napkin closer to his face. “Is that Kath?” he asked, pointing to one of the sketches. Jack nods in confirmation, a little embarrassed that Race was making such a big deal out of his doodles. “Wait, is that me?” he asks in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Jack answered sheepishly. “I was drawing all of you guys. Sorry,”

“Don’t apologize, these are so good! Spot, come look at these drawing Jack did!” Spot grumbled and put down the towel he was holding, but comes to look anyway. “Does this look like me?” Race asked the shorter man, pointing to the sketch of himself.

“Yeah it does,” he replied, glancing at the other sketches. “Is this one me?” He asks Jack, who had turned bright red from embarrassment.

“Yeah,”

“These are really good, Jack. I didn’t know you had any talent in you,”

“Spot!” Race chided

“Kidding,” he replied to his boyfriend. “Wait,” Spot continued. “Where’s Davey? You drew everyone else but him,” If it was even possible, Jack turned redder.

“Flip it over,” he mumbled. The whole back of the napkin was covered in sketches of one particular black-haired boy.

“Ooooh, looks like someone’s got a crush,” Race teased grinning, and Spot smirked. Jack buried his face in his hands.

“Quiet down, he’s literally right over there,” he whispered frantically.

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Race told him, still smiling.

“Spot, Race, back to work please,” Katherine called. “I love you both dearly, but I can’t pay you for socializing with Jack,”

“We’re coming, Kath,” Race answered. “Talk to you later, lover boy,” Race said as winked and walked away with Spot.

Jack continued sketching on the napkins until Davey finished his shift, but before Davey could get to Jack’s table to let him know it was time to go, Crutchie sat down across from him. Jack internally groaned, already imagining what the conversation would be about.

“So, Jack, do you care to tell me what was up with your leg back there?” Crutchie asked politely, but with blazing eyes.

“Heh, uh,” Jack looked around for help, but the shop was completely empty. Everybody knew not to mess with Crutchie when he was mad. “Well, the thing is, my dad got a little more damage on me than I, uh, originally stated,”

“Yeah, no shit. Why’d you lie? I’m your best friend, right?” Crutchie asked, a look of betrayal written on his face.

“Of course you are, I just don’t like people worrying about me, that’s all,” Jack told him.

“Are you sure?” he questioned suspiciously.

“I’m positive,”

“Okay,” Crutchie stated. “Also, Davey told me that you’re gonna be staying with him for the time being,”

“Yeah,”

“Don’t do anything stupid, please,” Crutchie practically begged.

“I make no promises,” Crutchie gave him a deadpan look.

“Okay, okay, sorry. I’ll try my best not to do anything stupid,”

“That’s the best I’m gonna get out of you, isn’t it,”

“You know it, hun,” Crutchie smiled at the term of endearment, and gave him one last searching look.

“Seriously, Jack, please come to me if anything happens, alright? I’ll always be here for you, no matter what happens,”

“Okay, I will,” Jack reassured him. “Now go do homework or whatever it is that college students do,” Jack stood up and ruffled Crutchie’s hair, and Davey came out from the kitchen.

“Alright Jack, you ready to go?” Davey asked, and Jack nodded.

“I just gotta grab my bag from the back,” Jack said as he walked to go get said bag.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting out here,” Davey called. Jack went into the kitchen to find Race, Spot, and a few new faces he’d never seen before.

“Hey Jackie,” Race exclaimed. “This is Romeo, Specs, Elmer, and Albert, they’re the next shift,”

“Hey guys,” he greeted the boys, and they all gave some variation of a hello. “I’m just back here to grab my bag before I leave,” he told them, grabbing him backpack from the chair.

“Ooooh, you’re going home with Davey, aren’t you,” Race teased, and Jack blushed. The other boys laughed.

“It’s not like that,” he denied. “Davey’s just giving me a place to stay until I get up on my feet,”

“Whatever you say, Jack,” Spot said, smirking.

“Ugh, you guys are impossible,” Jack groaned, and headed back to the front of the shop.

As he walked away, Jack could hear Race call “Get some, loverboy!” to his back. He flicked the blonde boy off as he walked away, causing all of the others to laugh. He walked up to Davey, who was playing Tetris on his phone, and tapped his shoulder.

“I’m ready to go,” Jack said.

“Great,” Davey replied with a smile, and they walked out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it took me over three months to update. School ended at the end of May, but I've been stuck in a writers block :( anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to comment typos, criticism, or give me plot ideas! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) thanks for reading!!


	4. Poll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poll! Please read below and vote in the comments!

Hey guys!

So I've been planning to write the next chapter of this really soon, but I can't choose what I want to put in the chapter. Sooooo I want you guys to help me!

The options are:

Jack and his depressing thoughts,

Davey's POV,

or both (somehow)!!!

Please please  _please_ vote in the comments since I am very indecisive. Thanks and have a great day!!!!! :)

Edit: okay right now the majority is Jack, but I also really wanna write Davey's POV so that will be the chapter after the next! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AGHHHH IVE BEEN REALLY INTO NEWSIES LATELY!!!! I haven't given up on my other fic, I swear, I just need to plan it out more before I feel comfortable continuing. Anywayyyyy I really liked writing this, but I will give the same warning that a new chapter might not Ben posted till the end of May because end of the year test officially starts for my in two days but I will try my best!! Comments and kudos make my day and motivate me!! I would really appreciate if you left some!! I really hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you soon!! -R <3


End file.
